User talk:Blastedt/Archive B
Discussion Hi, it's me again. Sorry to bug you like this, I know we're not on the best of terms right now, but I was wondering if I could ask you to please remove the comment about watching Cynn's page on your user article, or at least the part about her picture going back up. The picture itself is now a candidate for deletion, and I've already said in Cynn's discussion that I won't repost it. As a show of good faith, I'll remove the stab I made at you more recently in the discussion, it was dumb of me to say it. I really made a mess of things here, and I want to try and fix things, if just a little bit. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Cereseternal ( ) }. Grr. Blastedt(Talk) 09:30, 16 December 2006 (CST) I can put whatever is needed on my userpage, and that statement is true. Please leave. Blastedt(Talk) 09:31, 16 December 2006 (CST) Not really knowing much about this "debate", I can say that I see no problem with the way the userpage looks now. It's a valid point to make and there's no reason to change it...it doesn't even link to you, sir, so there's no finger-pointing involved. Entropy 04:31, 17 December 2006 (CST) Lana, see Talk:Cynn#Underwear. ;) --Blastedt(Talk) 11:51, 17 December 2006 (CST) :LOL - I was just reading your user page and saw "Have put Cynn on my watchlist incase someone wants to put her underwear back up." ... which to me, reads as meaning you prefer having her underwear pulled down. Now from the talk page, I know what you meant, but that's how it reads on your userpage to me! ;-P --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:09, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Uberly h4xed that away.— Blastedt(Talk) 19:15, 20 December 2006 (CST) yeah sry i didnt like the name so i changed it. Nuke This. 20:43, 13 January 2007 (CST) :That's still misleading. Also, please don't leapfrog from talk page to talk page and post things under new pages on talk pages, thanks. — Blastedt — 20:44, 13 January 2007 (CST) Spacing Something's a bit odd with your talk page, Blastedt. No matter how many lines I space in between one comment and the next, they all remain stuck together continuously, as you can see above. It's your page so I'll let you fix it yourself. :> Entropy 04:34, 17 December 2006 (CST) Try using . Wiki's eat line breaks anyways, always press enter twice in a wiki. --Blastedt(Talk) 11:49, 17 December 2006 (CST) Actually, I'm editing it now, and you did have two enters, lol :P --Blastedt(Talk) 11:51, 17 December 2006 (CST) It just hates you. --Blastedt(Talk) 11:51, 17 December 2006 (CST) Testing Siggy Test. — Blastedt(Talk) 12:07, 17 December 2006 (CST) GW:REDIRECT FYI: I saw your delete tag on Attributes. There was a recent update to the redirect policy at GW:REDIRECT where plural is permitted in some cases now if it's in all lowercase - although the very first letter of an article is always uppercase, so Attributes passes the new policy guideline. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:50, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Didn't notice that, sorry for informing me, and sorry ^.^'. — Blastedt(Talk) 15:55, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::Sorry for informing you? ;-) --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:02, 20 December 2006 (CST) ::: *thanks! — Blastedt(Talk) 16:03, 20 December 2006 (CST) Protect test I saw your test. Just an FYI: protecting a page requires admin access. Admins get extra tabs at the top of each page for "delete" and "protect" that give them those abilities. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:01, 20 December 2006 (CST) : :P, The protect of the image or something or other, was looking through the prot log randomly, gave me that idea :P— Blastedt(Talk) 19:04, 20 December 2006 (CST) Protecting I get this: is just a notice and a way of keeping track via Category:Protected pages :) — Skuld 19:02, 20 December 2006 (CST) edit: beaten by barek.. :( — Skuld 19:03, 20 December 2006 (CST) :Ah, but your reply is fancier with an image! --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:03, 20 December 2006 (CST) :: :P, The protect of the image or something or other, was looking through the prot log randomly, gave me that idea :P — Blastedt(Talk) 19:04, 20 December 2006 (CST) Auto-Magical Categorizing Not sure which part you are talking about...usually at the bottom of the page there's a list of Category:XYZ that a page belongs to. Try deleting those? If you'll allow me the liberty I'm gonna fiddle with it a bit...:P 24.6.147.36 20:15, 23 December 2006 (CST) :With my spoiler tag, it automatically adds the spoiler category. — Blastedt(Talk) 20:15, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Oh I see it now. Hmm I don't think you can fix that without making an custom Spoiler template of your own. Right? 24.6.147.36 20:17, 23 December 2006 (CST) ::Pretty sure theres a tag for it. — Blastedt(Talk) 20:18, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::Here's another Christmas gift for you: ---- '' Warning: The following text contains spoilers relating to the plot of Blastedt.'' ---- Have fun :P 24.6.147.36 20:21, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Doesn't have the lines :P _— Blastedt(Talk) 20:22, 23 December 2006 (CST)_ ::Ok it has the lines now, looks good? -also You need to tinker with the BFI template, the text is slightly blocked because of your Userboxes shifting everything. :P 24.6.147.36 20:46, 23 December 2006 (CST) :::=O — Blastedt(Talk) 20:53, 23 December 2006 (CST) R-a-B You need to do . --Fyren 21:26, 23 December 2006 (CST) :There's a difference? — Blastedt(Talk) 10:08, 24 December 2006 (CST) ::Yes. --Fyren 23:30, 24 December 2006 (CST) :::What is it? The difference, I mean. — Blastedt(Talk) 09:05, 25 December 2006 (CST) It copies the text onto the page, a stencil if you will. Just using would mean the same votes thing would show on every page. — Skuld 09:09, 25 December 2006 (CST) :Wha? Isn't a stencil type thing too? :/ — Blastedt(Talk) 09:10, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::Sorry to be the third person to jump in but doesn't exist, Skuld was too lazy to write :P Using basically copy and pastes the contents of the template into the article. Using adds a link to the rate-a-build template and allows you to edit that template from the article. Did that help or did I just make it more confusing!? ;) --Xasxas256 09:15, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::Oh god, that means noobs will edit the template? Shit, not using that template without subst: ever again. — Blastedt(Talk) 09:16, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Template:Rate-a-build&action=history ;p — Skuld 10:34, 25 December 2006 (CST) :::::Arghhh! — Blastedt(Talk) 11:57, 25 December 2006 (CST) Userpage a. I see you fixed the spacing so the template shows correctly now. Good stuff! b. Hah, how did you get that glitch? It's so weird :). Entropy 14:33, 28 December 2006 (CST) :A) It never seemed broke in the firts place :B)Dunno — Blastedt(Talk) 15:03, 28 December 2006 (CST) R-a-U Well you see, it's not so much using me as the example, but it's illegal and fraudulent to post that as it looks like me/Skuld said something when they did not. I know it's only a joke but it sets a bad precedent and you could perhaps get into a lot of troble with it. Entropy 16:04, 28 December 2006 (CST) :D: — —Blastedt—Moo.— — 16:05, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Even when used jokingly, you should never use someone else's signature unless you have their explicit concent to do so. If you want just a random user to cross it out, use your own IP, or even User:Example. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:06, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::I put in a random IP, is that ok? — —Blastedt—Moo.— — 16:09, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::As long as no one ever uses it :D Entropy 16:11, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::No one appears to have posted using that IP to date (as its a totally bogus IP ... 267? lol), so I have no objections - but others may. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:16, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::::::What's a more authentic IP? — —Blastedt—Moo.— — 16:17, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::::::I would leave it - it makes it more obvious to be a joke IP (and impossible for anyone to ever actually use). Just as FYI: the IPv4 protocal defines the ranges as a value from 0-255 for each number in the address. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:24, 28 December 2006 (CST) Hey, hope you don't mind, but I used your Rate-a-user idea on my talk page (with proper credit of course). You should drop on by and give me a vote. :D :P — Jyro X 16:06, 28 December 2006 (CST) Userboxes Hey now, people keep using the boxes I created for Gem's User Box Competition. But I get no credit. :( Entropy 16:51, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Lol, I just took it from this page.— —Blastedt—Moo.— — 16:52, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::I should add them to my own page with a note: I made these! Please credit me! Or something...I know Silk Weaker also used one, maybe there are even more people?! I can't do What links here... since it's not an template thou. :( Entropy 16:56, 28 December 2006 (CST) :: D: — —Blastedt—Moo.— — 16:58, 28 December 2006 (CST) Red icon Hidious!!! — Skuld 17:23, 28 December 2006 (CST) :^.^ — —Blastedt—Moo.— — 17:23, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::Paint doesn't like making jpgs, which is why its like that. Trust me, it was better as a bmp. — —Blastedt—Moo.— — 17:24, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Can you fix it for me? bright yellow, bright red? — —Blastedt—Moo.— — 17:25, 28 December 2006 (CST) Build Generator Lol, that thing is teh win :D It would be great to have something like that for your own userpage. It would be a that generates a random skill for each slot. And because it's random it changes every time you renew the userpage! I would like something like that...if only I knew how to code it. Entropy 22:26, 6 January 2007 (CST) : might be an essential part. :P — Jyro X 22:36, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::But it doesn't work. That links to a random page, not a random skillpage. Perhaps it's broken? Entropy 22:38, 6 January 2007 (CST) :::It used to. Hmm. — Jyro X 22:40, 6 January 2007 (CST) ::::No, that would never have worked. You might have randomly got a skill article. --Fyren 07:22, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::::Someone on the guild hall forums posted that (I signed up to guild-hall.net). Anyways, my talk page exploded overnight, I hate when that happens :P — Blastedt — 10:36, 7 January 2007 (CST) Image:BlueDye.jpg Why did you revert this? --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 18:53, 7 January 2007 (CST) :It stretched out and looked downright horrid. — Blastedt — 18:54, 7 January 2007 (CST) :Might just have been me though :/ — Blastedt — 18:55, 7 January 2007 (CST) Builds Please read talk:Main Page#Note to All Build Vetters. It tells you how to properly move builds to different categories (Untested --> Tested, Tested --> Untested, etc...) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:18, 7 January 2007 (CST) :I thought categories didn't have comment marks to begin with, so forgive me ^.^' — Blastedt — 15:09, 8 January 2007 (CST) candidite for funny section http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=User:Kellogs&action=history made me lol XD--Blade (talk| ) 19:21, 11 January 2007 (CST) :... — Blastedt — 19:22, 11 January 2007 (CST)